evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Boogeyworld
The Boogeyworld is an evil imaginary dimension and a location in the 1999 Disney Channel Original Movie Don't Look Under The Bed, ''the second and final attempt at a horror film by Disney (with the first being ''The Tower of Terror). The "Boogeyworld", according to the odd, old encyclopedia "Le Livre de Bogey", simply known as the "Boogey Book", is imagined by countless unaware children all over the world including 14 year-old teenage girl named Frances Bacon McCausland and her little brother Darwin of the suburban town Middleburg in Pennsylvania, United States of America (with their attention focused primarily on boogeymen who are actually from the Boogeyworld), and it is an infinite, shadowy wasteland comprised entirely of dread and nightmares filled with creepy dead trees and gigantic mountains and canyons, as well as missing/lost objects such as missing priceless items and lost children's toys over countless generations of frightened children, and it is forever dominated by a dark purple-colored sky. This world also changes it's size depending on any object it exists under (mostly benches and beds), as jokingly explained by Darwin's imaginary friend Larry Houdini, saying that it would be incredibly big if under a queen-sized bed. It is where the Boogeyman calls this place home. If any soul who dared to enter the Boogeyworld, there is a strong chance that they will never returned. Same possibility goes for any person or any creature who steps on the world's residue substance called "Boogey Goo" which attracts the Boogeyman, would become a victim of the foul creature and prisoner of the Boogeyworld by being dragged from under any object they sit (in Darwin McCausland's case, Darwin sitting on his sister bed) and taken into that dark world. After Darwin was recently kidnapped by the Boogeyman while sitting in Frances' room. Frances and Larry follow him to the Boogeyworld dimension underneath her bed. During the skirmish, Larry turns into a Boogeyman due to Darwin's lack of belief in him, while the other Boogeyman drags Darwin towards a cliff. However, Frances convinces Darwin to believe in Larry again, reverting him to normal. After unsuccessfully using the electrifying tetra-fuse on the Boogeyman who kept calling her by her old nickname "Franny", Frances realizes it's her old imaginary friend, Zoey (who was based on her childhood porcelain doll wearing a pink Victorian trech coat and having a blondish brown hair). Frances stopped believing in her when Darwin fell ill, deciding it was time to grow up. Frances proves she still cares about Zoey, holding her hand and causing her to revert to normal. Frances and Darwin return to the real world, where her parents reveal the same antics that occurred in Middleburg are occurring in another city. Larry reveals that "the guy in his head" just ordered him to go take care of the other Boogeymen; Zoey offers to assist as she was rather inexperienced as a Boogeyman (which she refers to as a "Boogey Person") and was thus easy to fight. The Boogeyworld still exists aslong as there is fear and darkness within the hearts of human children. Gallery The Boogey Book.jpg|The Boogey Book, an encyclopedia details all of the boogeyman mythology including the Boogeyworld itself. The Le Livre de Bogey Book.jpg|The book "Li Livre de Bogey" details eveyrthing there is to know about the boogeyman lore including the Boogeyworld itself. Trivia *The Boogey Book's French name "Le Livre de Bogey" is translated in English as "The Book of Bogey". **The tome is often sometimes referred to by it's other 3 names, "Le Livre Boogey" ("The Boogey Book" in French), and "Le Bogey Livre" ("The Bogey Book") and "Le Livre de Boogey" ("The Book of Boogey"). Category:Evil Realms Category:Elementals Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Symbolism Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Hell-Dimensions Category:Magic Category:Paranormal